


exactly the same, but better

by darkmagician



Series: stucky drabbles [1]
Category: Captain America - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-06
Updated: 2015-04-06
Packaged: 2018-03-21 14:34:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3695951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkmagician/pseuds/darkmagician
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Caught up in a memory while making a new one.</p>
            </blockquote>





	exactly the same, but better

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this for a ship meme on my old tumblr account and its dumb but i still smile about it anyways

As Bucky opens the door, he is welcomed by the sound of music playing throughout their apartment. He walks into the living room and sets the groceries down next to the couch when he sees Steve playing with the stereo.

"Dick Haymes?" Bucky says with a fond smile.

"The very same," Steve responds without turning around.

"You’ve gotten sentimental in your old age, Stevie."

"Hey there’s nothing wrong with feeling a little nostalgic from time to time."

"Yeah, I guess you’re right… hey, Steve, mind giving me the details on what memory you’re thinking of? It’s a little fuzzy for me right now." He knows exactly what memory he’s thinking of, he just wants to hear Steve tell the story.

Steve turns to him with his back leaning against the wall and a smile on his face. “You were fixing me up after a fight, the regular bumps and bruises. You could tell that wasn’t it though, I was really down and you knew it. You turned on the radio and this song was playing, you held out your hand and said ‘hey Stevie, why don’t you gimme a hand, pal’. We danced in the living room until I started falling asleep on your shoulder, then you carried me to my bed and I asked you to stay.”

When Steve finishes telling the story, he’s smiling wistfully at the ground and Bucky is staring fondly at him, thinking about the memory along with him.

"So what do you say, Stevie?" Steve looks up and scrunches up his eyebrows.

"Will you gimme a hand this time?" Bucky says as he reaches out his hand again.

Steve slowly smiles and takes Bucky’s metal hand in his own - "Who's the sentimental one now, Barnes?" - and everything is the same as the memory except Bucky’s hand is made of metal, Steve is just a little bit bigger, and they’re both a little bit older.

And when Steve falls asleep on Bucky’s shoulder and he helps him to bed, he doesn’t have to ask Bucky to stay.


End file.
